Quidditch yang Sebenarnya
by AR Keynes
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy merasa tertantang oleh kapten quidditch Slytherin, saat pelajaran terbang Scorpius ditertawakan Albus karena tidak bisa terbang. R&R. Warning: OC


**Disclaimer** **© J.K Rowling**

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir, tahun pertama Scorpius Malfoy. Sekuel 'Awal yang Mudah'**  
**

**Quidditch yang Sebenarnya**

Hari pertama Hogwarts Scorpius sudah mulai terkenal karena latar belakang keluarganya yang terhormat, paling kaya dsb... Tapi ia juga mendengar satu nama yang familiar ditelinganya Albus Potter ia sering mendengar beberapa anak membicarakanya karena kehebatan ayahnya dulu di quidditch, malfoy yang mendengar hal tersebut penasaran dan mencari anak itu, ternyata Potter 'anak aneh' yang tidak mau masuk Slytherin saat penyeleksian.

"Katanya dia pandai bermain quiddith"Kata Scorpius berbisik "aku ingin melihatnya hari ini, seberapa hebatnya dia dibanding ayahku"

"Ssssssssttt... Kau ingin kita dihukum profesor Longbottom" Kata Carolla "tapi akurasa skilnya bagus, kau tahu ayahnya dulu seeker yang hebat, kakeknya juga hebat"

"Ah itu ayahnya, ayahku juga seeker hebat"

"Tapi tak pernah menangkap snitch"

"Hey! Kau ingin ku pukul?"

"Mr. Malfoy dan Miss. Haller. Kita sedang belajar" Kata Prof. Longbottom, saat ini memang sedang pelajaran herbiologi "Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengobrol bukan? Mau kukenakan detensi?"

"Maaf Profesor, Haller sedang bertanya tentang kelemahan Devil Snare" Kata Malfoy melirik Haller "Kurasa ia kurang paham, betulkan?"

"Ah.. iya Prof, saya masih bingung sama Snere.. "

"Baiklah saya ulangi..."

-OoOoO-

Pelajaran quidditch yang berlangsung jam sebelas siang itu terasa sangat panas, Madam Hooch yang mengajar quidditch. Scorpius Senang bukan main, ia senang karena setiap pelajaran sapu terbang Slytherin belajar bersama anak anak Gryfindor.

"Slytherin sebelah kiri. Gryfindor sebelah kanan. Hadap-hadapan satu sama lain" Kata madam Hooch membagikan sapu kepada murid muridnya "Lihat saya, untuk memegang sapu terbang kalian pegang dengan tangan kiri paling depan dan kanan dibelakangnya. Sudah itu naikan ujung sapu yang kalian pegang.. Hap"

Madam Hoochterbang diketinggian ±5 meter diatas tanah.

"Nah, sekarang kalaian ikuti seperti saya barusan pada aba aba ketiga. Satu... dua.. Tiga!"

Semua murid mencoba menerbangkan sapunya. Carolla terbang dengan mulus ke atas permukaan tanah dengan cepat, anak murid yang lain juga begitupun Albus. Tapi ada seorang di darat sana. Scorpius, ia tidak bisa menerbangkan sapunya, ia mencoba berkali kali namun tidak berhasil.

"Madam, sepertinya sapu terbang ini rusak" triak Scorpius dari bawah

Madam Hooch dan Carolla menghampiri Scorpius. Sedangkan anak anak lainya masih tetap pada posisi melayang di udara.

"Kau boleh menukarnya dengan punyaku" Kata Carolla memberikan sapunya, Scorpius menerimanya.

Haller mencoba menaiki sapunya

"Ini benar Scor, tidak rusak. Lihat aku melayang" Kata Carolla terbang keatas, kembali kebarisanya.

Scorpius memandang kelangit, melihat Albus tertawa dengan teman temanya yang milihat kebawah. Scorpius yakin si anak-aneh itu menertawakan dirinya. Ia mencoba lagi untuk terbang, tapi sapu itu tidak mau bergerak. Scorpius mencopa dengan sekuat tenaga menarik ujung sapu keatas, Scorpius bisa terbang tapi ia terlalu jauh dari barisan dan terlalu tinggi.

"Heiii... Tolong akuuu... hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Triak Malfoy yang kini terbang dengan cepat dan berputar putar takterkendali

"Mr. Malfoy!" Triak Madam Hooch

Albus terbang mengejar Scorpius untuk menyelamatkannya diketinggian ±15 meter. Saat Albus sudah menangkap sapu Scorpius badan Albus tertarik oleh sapu Scorpius, Albus menyajtuhkan sapunya kini ia berada di belakang Scorpius dengan kecepatan dan goncangan sapu yang tidak terkendali. Mereka berdua sama sama panik sehinga mereka jatuh dari ketinggian ±25meter.

Carolla yang melihat kejadian itu langsung terbang dengan ekstra cepat ia menginjak sapunya dan terbang dengan berdiri [biasanyakan terbang duduk dibatang sapu ini berdiri dibatang sapu].

Ia langsung menangkap Scorpius dan Albus, tangan kirinya menarik lengan Albus dan tangan kananya memeluk pinggang Scorpius sedangkan kedua kakinya tetap mengontrol untuk mendarat.

Mereka mendarat dengan sempurna. Seketika itu juga murid murid yang menyaksikan mereka menghampirinya berteriak dan bertepuk tangan memuji Carolla.

Albus dan Scorpius pingsan. Mereka berdua langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

-OoOoO-

Scorpius membuka matanya sedikit, ia melihat Carolla yang tertidur di kursi sebelahnya. Ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya. Scorpius menatap Carolla.

'_Sial, kenapa gak bilang kalau kau bisa terbang. Kau ingin menutupinya kan? Aku juga tak ingin kalah dengamu!'_ Kata Scorpius dalam hati.

Carolla mulai menggerakan kepalanya dan membuka matanya.

"Ah, Scorpius kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Carolla "Kau pingsan saat aku menyelamatkanmu. Kata Madam Pomfery kau tidak apa apa, hanya mengalami shok. Potter juga pingsan ia ada disebelah..."

"Ya.. ya, ya. Aku mengingatnya Haller, memang aku bodoh Kata Malfoy mencoba duduk "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 sore, kau pingsan terlalu lama. Dua pelajaran hari ini sejarah sihir dan telah mugle kau lewatkan"

"Minggir" Kata Scorpius mencoba turun dari kasur "Kata Madam Pomfery aku tak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke aula lah, kau tahu aku lapar dan belum makan dari siang"

"Lalu Potter?"

"Biarkan saja ia mengurusnya sendiri, apa pedulimu?"

Scorpius jalan kearah aula dengan Carolla, Scorpius jadi agak benci dengan anak itu karena kejadian tadi. Ia sok cari perhatian didepan murid-murid.

Saat mereka masuk aula salah satu pemain Quidditch Slytherin melambaikan tanganya pada Carolla dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya

Carolla dan Scorpius menghampiri dia. Angota quidditch kelas 6 ia kapten quidditch Slytherin, William Fuller.

"Hey Haller, kau tahu , anak anak heboh membicarakanmu" Kata Fuller

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Carolla mengambil jus labunya

"Siang tadi kau hebat tahu, bagaimana kau bisa terbang dengan berdiri seperti itu?"

"Ah.. itu hal biasa, kau hanya perlu mengontrol kakimu"

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membocorkan rahasiamu itukan. Tapi kurasa itu keren bisa kugunakan saat pertandingan yang akan datang yaa untuk menghibur penonton. Kau mau?"

"Mau apa?"

"Ikut latihan quidditch sabtu nanti"

Makanan yang ada dimulut Scorpius muncrat. Ia seperti tersedak, Scorpius cepat mengambil minumnya dan Haller mengangkat tongkat sihirnya membersihkan meja tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa apa Scor?" Tanya Carolla

"Kau memasukanya ke tim quidditch mu?" Tanya Scorpius "Ia masih kelas satu. Minimal kelas dua baru boleh"

"Tidak Malfoy, kita tidak memasukanya di team. Kita hanya ingin mengajaknya latihan dengan kita. Apa salahnya berlatih sejak dini" kata seorang murid lainya Petter Twifly.

"Wah, benarkah? Apa ia boleh ikut?" Tanya Haller menunjuk Scorpius. Fuller memandang rendah Scorpius "Ia juga ingin berlatih quidditch"

"Oh, baiklah kau boleh ikut tapi jangan seperti tadi" Kata Fuller kearah Scorpius "Inti dari quidditch ia harus bisa terbang, mengontrol sapunya"

Scorpius berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi meningalkan mereka.

Ia berjalan melewati koridor menuju gudang penyimpanan sapu. Ia mengambil satu dan berjalan keluar gedung mencari tempat sepi. Ia melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada orang maupun hantu yang melihatnya.

Scorpius mencoba kembali pelajaran quidditch yang diajarkan Madam Hooch. Ternyata terbang tidak segampang yang ia kira. Scorpius mulai duduk diatas sapunya tanganya mengengam erat sapunya dan menariknya keatas. Malfoy terbang kedepan dan terjatuh. Ia ulang berkali-kali tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Ia semakin kesal dengan Carolla karena seenaknya membodohi dirinya didepan kapten quidditch setelah kejadian memalukan tadi. Scorpius juga kesal dengan Albus yang sok-sokan menyelamatkanya, tapi si Potter itu menertawakan Scorpius sebelumnya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Scorpius tetap berusaha untuk terbang, entah mengapa setiap ia mencoba terbang bagian 'sela-sela paha'-nya terasa sakit. Ahkirya ia memutuskan untuk kembali keasrama.

-OoOoO-

"Kau kemarin kemana Malfoy?" Kata Carolla mengambil ayam "kau tidak ada di asrama, padahal sudah lewat jam malam"

"Bukan urusanmu Haller" Kata Scorpius "Kau jangan berlagak sombong yah"

"Hah, maksud mu?"

"kau pura pura tidak megerti! aku kira kita teman, aku malas berteman denganmu. Jangan panggil aku lagi" Kata Scorpius meniggalkan Carolla yang masih bingung.

Keapa gadis itu sangat sombong, padahal Scorpius kira mereka berteman. Pokoknya sabtu nanti Scorpius harus bisa mengikuti latihan quidditch membuktikan pada Carolla dan anak anak kelas enam terutama William Fuller yang merendahkanya saat makan malam kemarin. Juga bisa membangakan ayahnya dan citranya di depan gadis-gadis tidak menurun.

Hari ini Scorpius tidak ikut makan malam. Ia terus berlatih di dekat danau hitam, karena disitu tidak ada orang. Scorpius duduk diatas sapunya dan mulai terbang, sama seperti sebelumnya ia melayang lalu jatuh. Ia juga masih merasakan rasa sakit dibagian 'sela-sela paha' tapi ia tetap terus mencoba. Mandekati jam malam Scorpius memutuskan untuk kembali keasramanya.

"mungkin aku mewariskan quidditch ibuku dan otak ayahku. Ahh benar benar bodoh"

-OoOoO-

Pagi itu di aula Scorpius tidak melihat Carolla di meja makan Slytherin berada di meja makan Ravenclaw bersama Tartil Wood dan Santana Corner, ia melihat Carolla sedang berbicang asik dengan mereka. Scorpius pastinya sudah tahu Carolla tidak ingin lagi berteman dengannya.

Dua hari berlalu… Scorpius tidak mau berbicara dengan Carolla, ia tetap berlatih quidditch pada malam hari.

"Ah, mengapa terbang itu susah?" Kata Scorpius melempar saputerbangnya.

Srrrreekkk… Srrrreekk… srrrreeekkk…

Scorpius mendengar sesuatu dari belakangnya dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan melontarkan satu kutukan.

"Aguamenti" Dari tongkat Scorpius keluar air jet yag super kencang

"Scor… ohok.. ohok.. ini aku.." kata seseorang yang tersiram air dari tongkatnya

Scorpius menghentikan seranganya dan menghampiri kedua orang yang kini basah kuyup terkena seranganya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Scorpius tetap mengancungkan tongkatnya "Kalian membututiku?"

"Tidak.. engg kami hanya.. ba.. baru saja selesai ya… itu" kata Carolla

"Ya Malfoy, kami baru saja selesai mengosok kuali" Kata Albus Potter "Kena detensi dari Prof. McGonagall. Kita berdua tidak mengerjakan essay 1,5meter-nya"

"ya benar, lalu kami menedengar, suara jatuh pas kami intip ternyata kau" Kata Carolla "Kami tidak membuntutimu kok"

"Bohong! Kalian bohongkan?" Kata Scorpius "Bilang saja membuntutiku dan diam diam menertawaiku dari belakang"

"Demi jengot Salazar Malfoy!" Kata Carolla "Aku berani bersumpah! Turunkan tongkatmu"

Scorpius menurunkan tongkatnya

"Apa yag kau lakukan disini…" Kata Carolla melihat sapu terbang yang tergelatak di belakang Scorpius "… Kau… ingin terbang?"

"Ya, kau sudah melihatnya sendirikan?" Kata Scorpius

"Hemm… kau mau kami ajari?" Kata Carolla "Hem.. Aku bukan bermaksud merendahkanmu… atau sombong seperti katamu"

"Ya, kami hanya ingin membantu mu" kata Albus "Lagi pula aku juga belum pandai terbang"

"Sejak kapan kau berteman denganya, Haller?" kata Scorpius ke Carolla

"Hemm... Sejak tadi. Kami kan mengosok kuali, kena detensi berdua" Jawab Carolla

"Aku pikir kita teman, kau menghianatiku" Kata Scorpius "Potter menertawaiku saat aku tidak bisa terbang"

"Aku tidak menertawaimu" kata Albus "kami menertawai Peggy Nott, yang dari tadi menatapmu, dengan tatapan menjijikan. Otomatis aku melihat kebawah saat tertawa, karena kalau tertawa didepanya akan ketahuan kami menertawakanya, kalau tidak percaya Tanya Rose dia juga ikut menertawakanya!"

"Trus kau tidak mengajaku berbicara di kelas Ramuan, padahal kita duduk bersebelahan"

"Aku bertanya padamu yah apa itu Bezoar. Kau malah pindah ke sebelah Ardian"

Malfoy diam berfikir keras.

"Jadi gimana kau mau?" kata Carolla "Supaya sabtu nanti kau bisa ikut latihan"

"Hemm… Oke" Kata Scorpius mengambil sapu terbang yang dilemparnya.

"Tapi.. Uhmm kita gak mau gratis loh" kata Carolla

"Iya, akan kubayar berapapun kau mau"

"Kami tidak ingin uangmu" Kata Albus "Yah.. kau tahu pelajaran Transfigurasi, Astronomi, Herbiologi susah. Ya kami hanya mengharapkan bantuan dari otak cerdasmu, bagaimana?"

"Hemm.. sebernarnya Ramun juga susah sih.." Kata Carolla

"Kalian ingin kubantu dalam pelajaran?" Tanya Scorpius. Mereka berdua menganguk bersamaan. "Baiklah"

"Accio sapu terbang!" Kata Albus menaikan tongkat sihirnya.

Kedua sapu terbang mendarat didepan mereka. Albus dan Carolla mengambil sapunya masing masing dan mulai belajar cara memegang dan duduk disapu, belajar bersama Albus dan Carolla membuat Scorpius tidak susah untuk belajar. Kini ia sudah bisa melayang di udara, tapi ada satu kendala masih terasa sakit di bagian 'sela-sela paha', Scorpius ingin mengatakanya pada mereka tapi ia malu mengatakanya di depan seorang gadis jadi ia memutuskan berbisik ke Albus.

"Potter, kau tahu.. 'sela-sela paha'ku terasa sakit saat naik disapu, bagaimana yah kau jangan kat…" Kata Scorpius

"Sakit?" Kata Albus memotong kalimat Scorpius "'sela-sela paha'mu sakit? Mungkin Carolla bisa membantu, huh?" Scorpius menyikut kencang perut Albus, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan '_tak akan kuampuni'_

"Hah. Apa?" kata Carolla "Apa-apan sih… Hemm.. mungkin kau tidak terbiasa menduduki sebatang kayu.."

"Ya.. mungkin kau harus naik sapu yag ada bantalan empuknya.." Kata Albus

"Mana ada sih, barang yang seperti itu.." Kata Scorpius

"Ada... bisa dibuat" Kata Carolla "Ayahku designer sapu terbang di Rusia, aku tingal memberinya ide dan beberapa hari kemudian kita akan dapat barang impor"

"Apa? Ayahmu.. designer sapu" Kata Scorpius tidak percaya "Pantas kau pandai melakukan atraksi naik diatas sapu"

"Iya aku sudah belajar dari lahir sih.. jadi itu sudah biasa" kata Carolla

"Kalau gitu kita akan dapat sapu keluaran terbaru di Rusia dong hehe. Bay The Way kau bisakan ajarkan kami atraksi atraksimu itu, kan?..."

Jauh di blakang mereka terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Iya Fred, kau benar malam ini begitu… indah yah, pas sekali kita tugas bersama dibawah sinar bulan purnama…."

"Hah. Itu.. bukanya.. suara Maurice perfect Ravenclaw dan Fred…." Kata Carolla.

"Fred, siapalagi di Hogwarts ini yang punya nama Fred, selain si Weasley itu" Kata Scorpius.

"Mati kita! ini sudah lewat jam malam, pantas mereka berkeliaran utuk patroli. Fred-kan Perfect" Kata Albus "Kalau ketahuan kita bisa kena detensi, aku tak mau hari ini dua kali kena Detensi! Kita harus cepat sembunyi!"

Mereka bertiga berlari tanpa suara kebelakang pilar yang cukup besar.

"Maurice, kau dengar sesuatu dari arah sana?" Tanya Fred

"Entahlah, kalau bersama mu hanya kau yang ada di kepalaku" Kata Maurice memeluk erat pada pingang Fred.

"Bukan Maurice, lihat itu" Kata Fred menghampiri tempat Scorpius dan kawan kawan berlatih quidditch "Ini sapu siapa? Siapa yang megeletakan sapu disini?"

"Mana kutahu Fredy.." Kata Maurice "Sudah kukatakan padamu.. dikepalaku hanya ada kita berdua"

Maurice mencium pipi Fred, Fred membalasnya dengan ciuman dibibir.

"Scor, itu sapu yang kau pakai tadi,kan?" kata Carolla.

"Ah, aku lupa mengambil sapuku!"

"Sssssssssstttthh, diam kita harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini" Kata Albus "Mereka agak menjijikan"

"Pintu masuk ada dibelakang mereka lagi, kalau kita lewat situ otomatis kita melewati mereka berdua kan?" Kata Carolla "Kalian tidak puya ide apa? Gunakan otak Yahudi kalian".

"Ah! Aku punya jubah ajaib" Kata Scorpius merogoh tasnya "Ini kalau kita pakai kita tidak akan terlihat"

"Bagus! Cepat pakaikan" Kata Scorpius

Albus meningalkan sapu terbanya karena tidak cukup untuk dimasukan kedalam jubah, sedangkan sapu Carolla tetap ditenteng. Mereka bertiga keluar dari persembunyian setelah merasa aman semua tertutup. Mereka berjalan perlahan melewati kedua perfect itu yang tetap sibuk dengan 'urusan' mereka.

"Teman teman, jalan terus. Jangan melihat kekiri" kata Albus

Scorpius dan Carolla malah menengok ke kiri.

"Sepertinya aku ingin muntah, kau punya kantung muntah Al?" Kata Carolla.

"Kalian berdua 'norak'yah itukan sudah biasa" Kata Scorpius 'sok' "Tapi sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang rekreasi Gryfindor untuk mengantar Albus. Mereka masih was was dengan sekitar mereka kalau-kalau ada Filch ataupun kucingnya. Ahkirnya mereka sampai ke menara Gryfindor, Albus membiarkan mereka kembali ke menara Slytherin mengunakan jubah ajaibnya.

"Aku capek tahu, dari menara Gry ke Sly jalan dari ujung ke ujung" kata Carolla "ii sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita terbang!"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan sapuku kubiarkan tadi kau mau kita ambil lagi?" Kata Scorpius.

"Aku kan ada sapu, kau kubonceng" Kata Carolla menginjak sapunya "Cepat ke belakang, kita terbang seperti ini supaya kaki kita tidak terlihat. Kau tutup kita dengan jubah ajaibnya jangan sampai terlihat"

Tanpa pembrontakan Scorpius membungkus dirinya dan Carolla dengan jubah ajaib. Ujung jubahnya ia taruh ditanganya dan kedua tanganya memegang pingang Carolla. Setelah semuanya siap Carolla mulai terbang dengan cepat.

"Pegangan Scor, ini akan lebih cepat" Kata Carolla.

Scorpius mengencangkan peganganya. Carolla menambah kecepatanya, mengontrol arah sapu dengan kakinya. Lukisan yang berada di asrama Slytherin sudah terlihat.

"Meong"

Scorpius dan Haller melihat kebawah. Itu kucingnya Filch, tapi Filchnya sendiri tidak ada. Kucing itu melihat keatas. Tampa suruhan Scorpius memeluk erat Pingang Carolla sedangkan Carolla menambah cepat secepat mungkin sapu terbangnya. Tepat didepan lukisan penghubung asrama Slytherin Carolla mendarat.

"Hey! Lukuisan cepat bagun!" kata Scorpius. Sang lukisan itupun terbangun "Gumblumble"

"Ah dasar nakal, kau membangunkanku.. kata sandi salah!" Kata sang lukisan, suara kucing Flich dan langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"Gumbumbel" Kata Carolla

"Salah"

"Glumbembl"

"Salah"

"Sialll! Kenapa kata sandi kita susah sekali!" Kata Scorpius "Ah! Glumbumble"

"Benar, silahkan masuk anak-anak nakal"

Scorpius dan Carolla berlari masuk, sebelum pintu tertutup mereka sempat mendengar teriakan "Hei kalian anak anak nakal! Akan kuadukan…" suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Flich. Scorpius dan Carolla tertawa dengan kemenangan lalu kembali kekamarnya masing masing.

-OoOoO-

Pagi itu Albus terlihat sedang duduk di meja makan Slytherin bersama Scorpius dan Carolla.

"Harol, hau moon monta podnd…" Kata Albus sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Telan dulu bodoh!" Kata Scrpius

"Carol, kau harus mengirim surat pada ayahmu" Kata Albus "Tentang ide kita kemaren"

"Oh iya!" Kata Carolla

Burung hantu besar Tidak berapa lama kemudian burung hantu besar berwarna putih hitam datang bersama sepucuk surat untuk Haller.

"Capek terbang dari rusia, huh?" Kata Scorpius membelai burung hantunya.

* * *

_Dear Carolla Haller,_

_Apa Slytherin bagus? Ya Dad juga bilang banga padamu, ia kangen denganmu karena sekolahmu jauh sekali. Ayah sedang membuat sapu terbang keluaran baru, bagaimana Quidditchmu? Kau meunjukan keahlianmu di depan anak anak?. Apa dia Malfoy yang ayahnya tokoh idolamu itu? Wah kau hebat nak ibu bangga padamu, bersahabatlah baik dengannya. _

_Salam,_

_Mom_

_Ps: Burung hantunya tidak mengigit, ia suka dimanja._

* * *

Carolla mengambil selembar kertas dan menulis surat balasannya.

* * *

_Dear mom,_

_Slytherin cukup bagus, sayangnya asrama kita dibawah tanah. Katakan pada Dad aku juga kangen pada dirinya. Ya dia Malfoy yang itu, oke Mom. Aku punya teman ya.. dia cukup pandai dalam pelajaran kecuali terbang katanya 'Sela-sela paha'nya terasa sakit kalau menduduki sapu, apa Dad bisa membuat sapu yang empuk dan cepat? Karena anak ini calon angota quidditch yang hebat, dan hari Sabtu ada urusan terpenting baginya untuk mengetahui masa depan quidditchnya. Terima kasih Mom dan Dad_

_Salam Sayang,_

_Carolla H_

* * *

Mereka melepaskan burung hantunya, menyuruhnya pergi mengantarkan surat itu.

"Apa ayahmu bisa mengirim paket itu besok, hari jumat?" Kata Scorpius "Aku harus ikut latihan sabtunya"

"Semoga saja bisa" Kata Carolla "Kalau tidak susah Dad bisa membuatnya dengan cepat"

"Hem… memang sabtu kalian ada apa?" Kata Albus

"Kapten quidditch Slytherin William Fuller mengajak kita ikut latihan sabtu nanti" Kata Scorpius "Aku merasa si Fuller menantangku"

"Ia tidak menantangmu, kalau kau yang 'merasa' sabtu nanti kau harus sudah bisa terbang"

"Makanya bantu, tapi jangan sampai malam. Kemarin kami hampir ketahuan Flich" Kata Scorpius

"aku diomeli Rose habis-habisan. Lama-lama ia seperti ibuku!" Kata Albus

"Hemm.. Sejarah bukanya ada PR meringkas halaman 92-120 yah?"

"Mati aku lupa" Kata Albus

"Aku juga! hehehe" Kata Carolla melirik ke Scorpius

"Hah! Dasar bodoh, salin punyaku!"

Hari ini setiap ada jam kosong mereka bertiga memafaatkan waktu untuk berlatih terbang, kini Scorpius sudah lumayan mahir terbang diatas udara, tapi tidak bisa abertahan lama karena merasakan sakit. Carolla mengajarkan Scorpius naik sapu dengan cara duduk menyamping [kayak ibu-ibu naik ojek] tapi Scorpius tidak bisa.

-OoOoO-

Esoknya di pagi hari Scorpius, Carolla dan Albus menantikan kiriman dari ayah Carol. Hasilnya nihil mereka menunggu hingga siang. Siang bergati malam paketnyapun tak kunjung datang. Setelah makan malam Albus kembali ke menara Gryfindor, karena ia tidak mau diomeli Rose. Scorpius dan Haller tidak kembali ke asramanya mereka duduk di dekat danau.

"Pupus sudah harapanku. Besok aku tidak ikut latihan" Kata Scorpius.

"Jangan! Kau kan sudah bisa terbang, kau juga bisa menguasai sapumu" Kata Carolla.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melayang diudara lama, paling lama hanya 15menit"

Saat mereka berbicang bincang Ardian Pucey menghampiri mereka membawa paket panjang.

"Hey Caroll, ini untukmu" Kata Ardian memberikan paket panjang dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Cepat buka!" Kata Scorpius.

Carolla membuka paketnya. Ia kaget begitu melihat isinya, begitu juga Scorpius. Ada dua buah sapu terbang didalamnya yang pertama sapu terbang yang ada jok bantalan kecil, terlihat elegan dengan warna emas dan ujung sapu berbentuk naga. Sedangkan yang kedua tidak ada bantalan kecilnyawarna dan ukurannya sama. Didalam bingkisannya terdapat secarik kertas

* * *

_Dear Carolla Haller,_

_Sesuai dengan pesananmu sapu yang ada bantalan empuknya, sebenarnya itu hanya bantal biasa. Tapi ibumu menyihirnya menjadi bantal empuk yang bisa diduduki dan ringan. Rencananyasih aku ingin membuat dari kayu yang empuk_

_Tapi untuk membuat kayu empuk ternyata membutuhkan waktu lama, untuk sementara suruh temanmu mengunakan itu. Mungkin sapu yang kayunya empuk bulan depan beredar di Rusia. Sapu yang satunya itu keluaran baru buatanku, kuberi nama быстрый K20 desain yang bagus kan? Lebih cepat dari sapu yang sebelumnya cocok untuk pemula. Kujual cukup mahal loh. Semoga disana menyenangkan. _

_С уважением,_

_Dad_

_Ps: Temanmu yang sekolah di Salem Witches' Institute mencari mu_

* * *

"Apa itu?" Tanya Scorpius menunjuk huruf "_быстрый_"

"Ah itu nama sapunya bahasa rusia, bacanya 'bystryĭ'" Jawab Carolla "Cepat kau coba"

Scorpius mencoba menaiki _быстрый K20_ itu, ternyata benar sapu itu mudah dikendalikan, ringan, dan tentu saja empuk. Ia bisa terbang di udara lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Kini ia sudah cukup percaya diri untuk latihan quidditch besok bersama anak lainya.

-OoOoO-

Di lapangan quidditch William dan teman-teman Quidditchnya yang lain sudah berada di lapangan. Semua anak yang berada di lapangan menoleh ke Carolla dan Scorpius.

"Wah, sapu yang bagus Malfoy. Keluaran mana?" Kata William "Percuma sebagus apapun sapuya tapi kalau tidak bisa terbang yah…"

"Enak saja! Aku bisa terbang kau benar benar menantangku yah" Kata Scorpius.

"Ya.. Memang, habis kau terlihat sombong" Kata William

"Wah, kau mencari ribut denganku?"

"Hah? Mencari rebut dengan anak kecil seperti mu, mending aku mengerjakan essayku"

"Hei! Kitakan disini mau belajar bukan bertaruh" Kata Carolla.

"Benar Will, kita harus kompak. Kita satu tim quidditch Slytherin" Kata Petter Twifly.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja, buat dua tim" Kata Patricia Carter murid kelas 5. "Kalian berdua tahu kan tugas Keeper, Chaser, Beater, dan Seeker. Nah kalian satu tim dengan Rufus Cavendish, Damian, Jeanne, Abraham, dan Sparky sisanya ke tim William"

Mereka memulai latihanya, tapi meurut Scorpius ini sebuah pertandingan atas nama baiknya. Scorpius dan William menjadi Seeker yang bertugas mencari Golden Snitch sedangkan Carolla menjadi Outside Chaser. Patricia melepaskan Snitchnya menyatakan pertandingan akan sudah dimulai.

Scorpius menyipitkan matanya untuk mencari Snitch, sedangkan William terus terbang membututi Scorpius. Sesekali Rufus menjaga Scorpius dengan cara memukul bulger yang sengaja mengenai Scorpius. Abraham mengoper quaffle ke Carolla, Carolla menangkapnya dan memasukan ke gawang. Skor masih 10-0, Snitch belum terlihat sama sekali sampai skor menjadi 180-100 untuk team William.

Ahkirnya Scorpius melihat snitch yang terbang dibawah, ia melirik William memastikan dia tidak melihat Snitchnya, Scorpius terbang perlahan kebawah. Ia mengulurkan tanganya kearah snitch itu tapi sebuah bulger menghamtam belakang sapunya dengan keras sehingga menggangu keseimbanganya. William mengejar Snitch yang dilihatnya, Scorpius menegakan badanya dan ikut mengejar snitch tersebut. _быстрый K20_ milik Scorpius jauh lebih cepat dari sapu yang digunakan William sehingga jaraknya dengan snitch semakin dekat. Scorpius dan William saling mendorong satusama lain untuk merebut snitch tersebut, tapi Scorpius sudah menangkapya.

Patricia meniup peluitya menyatakan permainan selesai dengan skor 250-180 untuk tim Scorpius.

"Wow, kita menang Scor. Kau hebat" Kata Carolla menepuk pinggangnya.

"Jadi Fuller tim kami hebatkan?" Kata Scorpius.

"Ya, kuakui sebagai murid kelas satu kau cukup hebat" Kata William mengulurkan tanganya "Selamat"

Scorpius menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum dengan puas.

"Ya memang Malfoy, tapi kau jangan sombong!" kata Patricia "Quidditch memerlukan kekompakan antar pemain, dan seorang Seeker juga harus peduli dengan serangan Bulger. Dan Will, kau kapten quidditch juga harus bisa mengontrol emosimu"

"Hah? Siapa kau mengkritik kita" Kata William "Tapi sepertinya kita sudah menemukan calon kapten quidditch Slytherin. Hehehe"

"Kau juga hebat Carolla dari sepuluh gol kau memasukan tujuh diantaranya" Kata Petter "Tadi aku hanya mampu mencetak sebelas goal"

"Ah, tidak juga itu kebetulan" Kata Carolla

"Ya kebetulan bisa sering terjadi" Kata Fuller "Jadi, ingin bergabung dengan tim?.. ya kalian berdua"

Scorpius dan Carolla tidak mempercayainya.

"Hah, be.. benarkah?" Kata Carolla minta kepastian "Kan murid kelas satu belom boleh mengikuti pertandingan quidditch itukan peraturan baru hemm... lima tahun lalu"

"Memang tidak boleh, siapa juga yang mengajak kalian ikut pertandingan yang akan datang?" Kata William "Kami hanya mengajak kalian latihan sejak dini, ya sekalian memintamu mengajari trik-trik terbangmu. Jadi mau kan?"

"Iya kami berdua mau!" Kata Scorpius.

"Baiklah selamat bergabung dengan tim kawan" Kata William. Semua anggota quidditch Slytherin bertepuk tangan dan menyalami mereka.

"Hem… Ngomong-ngomong sapu kalian seperti kembar, beli dimana memang ada keluaran baru seperti itu?" Tanya William.

"Dari Rusia" Jawab Scorpius "Ayah Carolla membuatnya. Ya dia desainer sapu"

"Dari Rusia… tunggu ayahmu Nicolas Putvinski bukan?" Tanya Petter.

"Iya" Jawab Carolla

"Tapi kan nama keluarganya Putvinski bukan Haller" Kata Patricia

"Itu nama tengahnya" Kata Carolla "Nicolas Putvinski Haller"

Semua mata membelak ke Carolla kecuali Scorpius.

"Memang kenapa ayahnya?" Kata Scorpius "Kalian kenal?"

"Hanya pemain quidditch bodoh yang tidak mengenal bliau!" Kata William "Dia desainer sapu terbang terkenal, sapunya selalu terjual besar dipasaran. Semua pemain quidditch terkenal memakai sapu buatanya. Ki.. kita beruntug sekali"

"Hah?" Kini Scorpius kaget, tapi tetap tidak mengerti.

Cerita ini diahkiri dengan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka, dan Scorpius masih tidak mengerti maksud William. Sedangkan Carolla hanya bisa tersenyum.

'_apa Dad sangat terkenal? Sampai angota quidditchku kaget karena aku anakmu? Aku jadi agak takut dad'_ Tanya Carolla dalam hati.

-End-


End file.
